


NKOTB Masseuse

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Series: NKOTB Masseuse/Cruising Fun [1]
Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel is on the NKOTB cruise and with a little down time she goes to get a massage and her Masseuse isn't who she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NKOTB Masseuse

NKOTB Masseuse

Mel is on her very first NKOTB cruise and having the time of her life. She still can’t believe she finally made it. She saved just about every penny she earned from delivering pizza’s to get to come on this cruise. Having some down time between shows and parties she decides to take advantage of the spa and makes an appointment for a one hour massage.  
Mel goes up to deck 12 and waits in the relaxation room before her masseuse Amy comes to get her to take her to one of the massage rooms. She is looking out the window at the beautiful breathtaking view of the water. She thinks back to the time she has spent on this boat with the 5 men she has loved for 25 years and how she could have sworn that Donnie made eye contact with her and even smiled and winked.  
“Melissa, are you ready?” Amy says bringing her back to the here and now.  
“Yes, I am so ready for this.” Mel replies.  
Amy takes her back to one of the rooms and asks her a few questions about which parts have been bothering her. She lets Amy know that mostly her back, and feet and her thighs. Amy nods and tells her to get her self ready and she will be back in a few moments.  
Mel waits for her to close the door and undresses, laying her clothes on a near by chair. She gets up on the table face down and patiently waits for the masseuse to come back in.  
There is a knock on the door and Mel lets her know she is ready. She is so happy to have this massage and lets out a sigh when the masseuse starts with her feet. She is confused though cause the hands that are massaging her feet seem to be more manly and when she shook hands with Amy it didn’t feel like that.  
Mel lifts up her head and turns to look and see who it is back there massaging her feet. Her jaw drops and her eyes go wide when she sees the oh so sexy smile of Donnie Wahlberg.  
She tries to cover herself up with the sheet but fails miserably and it ends up falling off of her exposing her breasts.  
Donnie moans excitedly and licked his lips placing his hands back on to her feet gently rubbing them.  
Mel quickly picks back up the sheet and covers herself back up.  
“What are you doing here?” Mel asks.   
“I followed you here.” Donnie whispers.  
She is stunned at the confession and giggles to herself, “wow my own stalker and its Donnie freaking Wahlberg!”   
“Didn’t you see me last night smiling and winking at you; I saw you out of thousands of women and thought then and there I had to have you.” Donnie says.  
She is floored when he says this and he has her at as disadvantage. Here she is lying naked on a masseuse’s table with only a sheet covering her up, not that it’s covering up much but still.  
“So what did you do bribe the masseuse to let you in here to give me a massage?” Mel asks.  
“Something like that.” Donnie replies seductively.  
A shiver runs through her as she tries to figure out what she is going to do now. She has always wanted to know what it would be like to fuck one of the New Kids and now that she has an opportunity she is scared shitless.  
“Just relax baby, let me take care of you.” Donnie whispers as his hands travel up the backs of her legs.  
“Easier said than done.” She thinks to herself.  
Mel turns back around and lays her head in the dough nut hole and tries as hard as she can to relax but knowing a NK is giving you a sensual massage kinda makes it hard. She closes her eyes and tries to relax as Donnie’s hands reaches her hips and she tenses.  
“Relax baby.” Donnie whispers.  
Mel’s body relaxes after a few moments when he reaches her back and starts to sensually massage up to her shoulders. His hands travel down to her lower back lightly brushing her ass and it makes her flinch but she lets out a breath and her body relaxes again.  
“Turn over for me.” Donnie whispers in her ear making her shiver.  
He lifts up the sheet as she turns over and he removes the doughnut hole and starts working on her shoulders. She closes her eyes and lets out a moan when his hands start massaging her breasts. He cups each breasts and rubs them in slow circles and she can feel her pussy getting wet and start to throb.  
He removes his hands from her breasts and she opens her eyes to try to see where he is going next.  
“Close your eyes baby.” He whispers.  
She closes her eyes again and can feel him lift the sheet as he starts to massage her thigh. She lets out a soft moan as he gently massages her inner thigh as his hand goes up and brushes her pussy making her flinch again.  
“You are so wet.” Donnie whispers.  
Mel’s heart is racing and she keeps her eyes closed as he inserts his finger into her wet pussy making her gasp.  
“Oh my you are very wet, don’t worry baby, I am going to take good care of you.” Donnie whispers.  
He moves his finger in and out of her pussy making her grab the sheet that is underneath her. He lowers his head moving the sheet up with his free hand and dives in sucking and nibbling on her clit.  
“Ahhh!” She cries.  
She can almost feel him smiling as his tongue matches the rhythm of his finger that is inside her.  
“Oh god Donnie, don’t stop.” She cries out.  
Donnie removes his finger and she whimpers wanting it back in and he replaces it with his tongue devouring her like a starving man at a feast.  
“Oh God!” She cries out again.  
She can feel her body building up for her release and she grips the sheet even tighter and she can feel her body tingling.  
She can’t hold out any longer she explodes crying out her release as she comes again and again as he laps up every single drop of her sweet juices.  
She is breathing heavily as he looks up at her smiling and leans over her face and crushes her lips with his kissing her hungrily. She wraps her arms around his neck returning the kiss and he picks her up and stands her on her wobbly feet. She is thankful she has the table to lean up against because she doesn’t trust her legs at the moment.  
“I have to be inside you.” Donnie whispers as he breaks the kiss.  
He turns her around and bends her over the table and she grips the other side waiting for impact. She can hear him unzipping his short and they make a thud as they hit the floor.   
Donnie slams into her pussy making her cry out as he starts to move faster and faster. He reaches down and grabs her hair pulling it back as he pounds into her faster and harder.  
“FUCK!” She cries out.  
She can hear him grunting behind her and it turns her on even more, and she wasn’t sure if that was even possible. She moves her hips with his and they find their rhythm. Donnie continues to pound her harder and harder and she knows she isn’t going to last much longer if he keeps going like this.  
“Oh fuck, fuck me Donnie!” She cries out.  
He pounds her harder and harder and she explodes around his cock crying out her intense orgasm as he keeps going. She tries to catch her breath again as Donnie continues to pound her pussy harder and faster. He pulls back on her hair again making her moan; he then takes his hand and smacks her ass making her yelp.  
“Oh fuck you feel so good baby.” Donnie growls.  
She moans again as she buries her head in the sheet that was covering her up. She feels her body climbing higher again and she knows it won’t be too much longer before she explodes into another intense orgasm. Donnie can feel her pussy walls tightening up and he pounds harder and harder.  
“Cum for me again baby.” He growls.  
“Cum with me Donnie.” She moans.  
Donnie thrusts into her a few more times and they both cum together crying out their orgasm.  
They both collapse on the floor, Mel still in Donnie’s lap as they try to catch their breath. A few moments later Donnie turns her head to face his and gives her a passionate kiss.   
They sit there for a moment before getting up and cleaning themselves off. Donnie hands Mel her clothes and she quickly gets dressed.   
“I hope to run into you again...” Donnie says looking puzzled.  
“Melissa, but my friends call me Mel.” She replies giggling.  
“Melissa, I love that name, well Mel I do hope I run into you again.” Donnie says.  
“Well, I am in cabin 7532 if you are ever on that floor, I do have a roommate and I know she wouldn’t mind if you happened to show up.” Mel replies winking.  
“A roommate...hmmm sounds like fun.” Donnie says smiling.  
Donnie walks over to her and gives her one more kiss before he leaves the room. Mel gathers her stuff and walks out the door a few moments after him. As she is leaving she runs into Amy who has a huge smile on her face.  
“I do hope you enjoyed your massage.” Amy says.  
“Yes I did, thank you.” Mel replies.  
She walks back to her cabin with a huge smile on her face. She walks in the door and her roommate Helen is sitting on the bed reading and she looks up and notices the huge smile on Mel’s face.  
“Was it that good?” Helen asks.  
“And then some.” Mel replies.  
“Cool, I might have to go up there and get me one.” Helen says putting down her book.  
Mel giggles and can’t get the grin off her face.   
She reaches over and tells Helen what happened. Helen squeals as Mel finishes her story.   
“So what happened afterwards?” Helen asks.   
She told Helen what she had told Donnie and Helen squeals again.  
Mel looks down at her watch, “Oh shit we need to get ready, we are going to be late for the show.”  
Helen and Mel get ready quickly and head down to the show. Donnie smiles and winks at her from time to time and she smiles and blushes. The rest of the cruise was a blur and went by way too quickly. She did have one more encounter with Donnie but that is another story.  
The End.


End file.
